


Risky Business

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clumsiness, Community: beacon_hills, Derek's got a chinchilla, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Pre-Slash, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is sweet and hot and a minor league nerd with a Chinchilla and an admirer named Stiles.</p><p>Stiles has a plan.</p><p>(Cue Plan Laugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Risk square on my Beacon Hills Creative Bingo Card. Let me know what you think.

It’s a massive risk to his gradually growing social status. Derek Hale is gorgeous and muscly and just nerdy enough to make this less like jumping off a cliff and more like jumping into a mosh pit (maybe the other way around, depending on the band). He’s smart and sweet and loves his pet chinchilla, Poochie, with all of his heart. He’s perfection in a leather jacket and Stiles just wants.

The plan is to drop his books at the end of Writer’s Craft, and, when Derek stops to help him (because the boy is saintly), he’ll spark his interest with a sneaky comment about Supernatural, Sherlock and chinchillas and then follow up with an invitation to marathon all of the Avengers prequels and Spiderman.

It’s a great plan and it’s been a great day so far and Stiles is feeling good about everything. He looks good (Danny and Lydia agree), he smells great (Isaac agrees) and he’s confident. Confidence is key. 

The bell rings and he gathers his books and stands right in front of Derek readying his well-rehearsed book drop blushing flail. And he…

He totally forgot to tie his shoelaces and he’s pitching forwards and there’s a sharp pain radiating from his eyebrow and he’s…

He’s out like a light.


End file.
